X-Ray and Vav
X-Ray and Vav is an animated series created by Rooster Teeth Productions. It surrounds two wannabe superheroes, named X-Ray and Vav, based on Ray Narvaez, Jr. and Gavin Free's fictional alter-egos. It is directed by Jordan Cwierz, creator of the Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures, and Lindsay Jones, with Patrick Rodriguez acting as art director. The show was first announced at RTX 2014."RTX 2014: Mission Complete!" - roosterteeth.com A short teaser trailer for the series, displaying its logo, was shown at the end of RWBY Volume 2's eighth episode."RWBY Volume 2, Chapter 8" - roosterteeth.com A full teaser showcasing its animation was aired alongside the nineteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 12 and ninth episode of RWBY Volume 2."Red vs. Blue: Season 12, Episode 19" - roosterteeth.com The first episode premiered at the 2014 New York Comic-Con. The trailer for the second season was shown at the 2015 San Diego Comic-Con, being uploaded shortly after.X-Ray and Vav: Season 2 Trailer - roosterteeth.com The series' cancellation was confirmed by Lindsay in Let's Play Minecraft - Episode 311. When asked by a fan if he would return for a third season if asked, Narvaez stated he wouldn't and that he was "happy with how it ended". Because the series is cancelled and is no longer still in production, the production, direction and animation staff behind the show have moved over to switch their focus on other Rooster Teeth shows and projects on Rooster Teeth's "Summer of Animation" event, which includes X-Ray and Vav's spiritual successor/replacement, [https://campcamp.fandom.com/wiki/Camp_Camp Camp Camp]. History Concept The show traces its origins to a Halo 4 achievement guide created by the pair for Achievement Hunter."Halo 4 Terminus Achievement Guide" - youtube.com In the video, Ray intentionally mispronounces Gavin's name as "Vav" (because Gavin mispronounced it during the mic-check), and later Gavin asks Ray, "Do people ever call you 'X-Ray'?". In subsequent achievement guides, the pair would begin to stay "in-character" as their superhero alter-egos, X-Ray and Vav, and make reference to them in other videos. The characters became incredibly popular with the Rooster Teeth community, spawning official merchandise, fan art and cosplays. At RTX 2013, Gavin and Ray, themselves, cosplayed as the characters. The first indication of an animated show based on X-Ray and Vav was at RTX 2013, during which a brief teaser was shown at the RTAA panel. The show was revealed under the title of Animated Adventurers and differed from the final show significantly; the animation bore a heavier resemblance to Jordan's distinctive art style, rather than the more polished cartoon look of the show proper."X-Ray & Vav - Animated Adventurers - Teaser" - youtube.com Episodes :Main article: List of episodes Season 1 Season 2 Characters :Main article: Category:Characters Trivia *Most characters in this series are based off the characters their voice actors have previously come up with in previous Achievement Hunter videos, such as The Mad King, or The Corpirate. Gallery Trailer 1 Teaser 00025.png Teaser 00024.png Teaser 00023.png Teaser 00022.png Teaser 00021.png Teaser 00020.png Teaser 00019.png Teaser 00018.png Teaser 00017.png Teaser 00016.png Teaser 00015.png Teaser 00014.png Teaser 00013.png Teaser 00012.png Teaser 00011.png Teaser 00010.png Teaser 00009.png Teaser 00008.png Teaser 00007.png Teaser 00006.png Teaser 00005.png X-Ray and Vav standing tall - RvB Promo.png Teaser 00004.png Teaser 00003.png Teaser 00002.png Teaser 00001.png Trailer 2 Teaser2 00029.png Teaser2 00028.png Teaser2 00027.png Teaser2 00026.png Teaser2 00025.png Teaser2 00024.png Teaser2 00023.png Teaser2 00022.png Teaser2 00021.png Teaser2 00020.png Teaser2 00019.png Teaser2 00018.png Teaser2 00017.png Teaser2 00016.png Teaser2 00015.png Teaser2 00013.png Teaser2 00012.png Teaser2 00011.png Teaser2 00010.png Teaser2 00009.png Teaser2 00008.png Teaser2 00007.png Teaser2 00006.png Teaser2 00005.png Teaser2 00004.png Teaser2 00003.png Teaser2 00002.png Teaser2 00001.png References Trailers File:X-Ray & Vav OFFICIAL TRAILER File:X-Ray and Vav Season 2 Trailer Category:Series Category:X-Ray and Vav